Sanji's Sorrow
by Erin Elric
Summary: Sanji is unually depressed, when the crew finds out what's wrong it leads to many events. Nami and Sanji. I'm bad at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

A One piece fanfic. My first one so if it sucks I'm sorry. Anywho this computer doesn't have spell check so brace yourself for many spelling errors. Read review no flames please.

Sanji's sorrow

CH 1

The young cook walked out of his room quietly. He seemed to be the only one up that earily in the morning. He made his way into the kitchen to fix breakfast for the crew. He yawned. "Why do I even get up so earily?" He asked himself.

"Sanji!" called Luffy.

"Yeah?" he asked not turning around to look at him.

"Where's breakfast I'm hungry."

"Working on it."

He look over his shoulder trying to see what he was cooking.

"Do you mind?"

"Huh?"

"BACK OFF!"

He jumped back. "Sorry."

"It'll be ready when its ready."

"Fine." he said leaving.

He sighed he almost felt bad for yelling at him key word almost. He put all the food on a plater and wolked it out there for the crew. "Here." he said setting it down on the table.

"Food!" yelled Luffy as he grabed as much as he could.

"Luffy!" yelled Zolo.

"Learn to share why don't you!" yelled Usoop slapping Luffy's hand.

"Ow!" yelled Luffy.

Sanji just rolled his eyes.

Nami laughed. "Just a regular day of the Straw hat Crew." She look over at Sanji. "You okay you look a little pale."

"I'm fine don't worry your pretty little head about me."

"Okay if you say your allright."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please thank you."

He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Nami what's wrong with Sanji?" asked Usoop

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"He was grumpy this morning." said Luffy

"He's probably just tired."

Then they heard a loud thud, they looked back at the kitchen to see Sanji laying on the ground.

"Sanji!" they all yelled running in there.

"What happened?" demanded Luffy.

He opened his eyes weakly and didn't say anyhting.

Nami placed her hand on him. "He's burning up. Guys this is serious."

"Poor Sanji." said Usoop.

"He needs his rest we need to move him to his room."

"No problem." said Zolo picking him up and they took him to his room.

Nami sat beside his bed watching him sleep. _Please get well soon Sanji._

Sanji weakly opened his eyes. "N-Nami." he said weakly.

She took his hand and said. "It'll be okay Sanji I'm here for you. We're going to get you to a doctor as soon as possible."

He tried to smile. "Nami you really do care."

She smiled as well. "Of course I do what made you think other wise. Now go back to sleep you need your rest."

She left the room when she was sure that he was alseep.

She was up on the deck. "The nearest village is Lagoon Beach that's due north of here so we're on the right track."

"Is Sanji okay?" asked Luffy.

"He's asleep right now. I think he'll be able to recover quickly."

They all sighed in relif.

"That's some good news." said Luffy.

"But what coused it?" asked Usoop

"I'm not sure."

"Well the only way we'll find out is if we get Sanji to a doctor." said Luffy

Next chapter coming as soon as I have enough time to type it. Please read review and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back-lol- I'm glad everyone liked it. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story I am happy that you liked it. Any who now to continue the story remember to read review no flames please, oh yeah this computer doesn't have spell check so over look spelling errors. Hey if any of you all out there remember the name of the resturant that Sanji used to work at please tell me because I can't remember what its called or how to spell it. Thanks in advance.

Sanji's Sorrow

Ch 2

Nami walked back into Sanji's room.

He was allready awake and was out of bed.

"Get back into bed! You need to recover!"

He looked at her. "Don't worry I feel better allready."

"Liar." she said placing her hand on him to check his tempature. "We are going to take you to a doctor."

He laughed a little and took her hand. "So where are we going then?"

"To Lagoon Beach."

He turned really pale."Whoa wait did you say Lagoon Beach?"

"Yes."

"We can't go there! Take me any where but there!"

"Sanji what's wrong with Lagoon Beach?"

"N-nothing it's just nevermind." he said sitting down on his bed.

"You sure its allright?"

"Yeah its fine." he said not looking at her.

She frowned she knew that he was lieing. "Sanji, if you love me as much as you say you do you'll tell me what's wrong with you."

He sighed loudly. "I used to live there."

"What?"

"Back when I was really little I used to live there."

"So why don't you want to go back?"

"Just bad memories that's all forget about it Nami."

"Tell ya what Sanji if you feel really depressed while we're there, just remember that I'm allways there to cheer you up."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you Nami." He said kissing her.

"Your welcome." she said kissing him back.

Yeah I know its short but oh well. You see back when I first saw the episode were he rembers his past I wondered "so what happened to his parents" so I made up my own story. Next Chapter comeing as soon as I have time and can think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

And yet agian I return. I'm on a roll. Thanks agian for all the kind reviews. Please remember to read review and no flames please. And once again remember that these evil computers don't have spell check, and why on Earth did they change the ways to post stuff oooh that makes me so mad.

Sanji's Sorrow

CH 3

Nami was still shocked about that kiss. It wasn't like she didn't want he just cought her off guard. "What is this feeling?" she asked her self.

"Hey Nami!" called Luffy walking up to her.

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

"We're almost there."

"That's good." she said with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"You allright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she said walking away. _Great now I sound like one of those love struck teenagers._ She walked into Sanji's room. "Sanji we're almost there."

"Okay." he said getting out of bed. "Oh yeah I'm soory about the uh-"

"It's okay." she said blushing brightly.

He smiled and put his arms around her. "I'm suprised."

"By what?"

"That you manged to hide your feelings for me for this long."

She laughed. "Sanji I-"

He kissed her then said. "I have something to give you."

"What?" she asked. She felt him put something around her neck when he let her go she looked down to see a beautiful necklace around her neck. She gasped. "Sanji it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's. I've allways wanted to give it to the one I love."

She hugged him. "Oh thank you Sanji. I love it."

"Hey what happened to the I love you to."

She kissed him. "I love you Sanji."

"I love you too."

Short sweet and to the point. I'd write more but I have writers block and I'm tired of typing. Remember read review and no flames please. Next chapter comeing up when 1 I get the time to type it and 2 when I think of it. Till then see ya at the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to type the next chapter thanks for the kind reviews yet again. This computer has spell check ha! I'm happy now. Remember read review no flames.

To G.S. Rei-Chan- Thank you for the kind review. Thanks for telling me what the name of the restaurant was. Oh and he kissed her while she was in his room.

Sanji's Sorrow

Ch 4

They finally arrived at Lagoon Beach.

"I told you I don't need a doctor." Protested Sanji

"Yes you do. What if you have a relapse or something then what would we do."

He sighed. "I guess your right."

They went to the doctor.

"Welcome so what's the problem today?" asked the doctor.

"He's sick." Said Luffy pointing at Sanji.

"I'm not sick I've completely recovered."

"I'll be the judge of that." Said the doctor looking at him.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Zolo

"Is it deadly, is it contagious?" asked Usoop.

"Nope." Said the doctor

"Then what is it?" they all asked.

"Stress."

"Stress?" they all asked.

"Yup your young friend here has been over worked."

"That can't be, even during the busiest times at the Baratie I was never stressed out." Said Sanji

"Well you're stressed now. I recommend a nice big vacation…"

"Vacation!" exclaimed the others.

"Away from them."

"Away from us?" demanded Luffy

"You guys must be the source of the stress."

"Sanji is she telling the truth?" demanded Luffy

He blushed a little.

"Geez Sanji if we were stressing you out you should have told us."

"Its no big deal." Said Sanji.

"It's a very big deal you were seriously sick."

"I wasn't sick."

"Ye-"

"Stop it! This isn't what he needs now!" yelled the doctor.

"She's right Sanji needs to stay away from as much stress as humanly possible." Said Nami.  
"Looks like I'm going on vacation. With my beautiful Nami right?" Said Sanji putting his arm around her.

"I'd love to Sanji."

"Since when are they a couple?" whispered Zolo to Usoop who shrugged his shoulders.

"A completely stress free environment how hard can that be to find." Said Sanji.

Next chapter coming soon hopefully depends on writers block and weather or not I can find a computer.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back sorry it took so long to update fanfiction was down Friday and won't let me log on. Remeber allways to read, review and no flames please.Before I forget this computer doesn't have spell check. oh and to all my reviewers:

**THANK YOU!**

To **alchemistofdeath; **Yeah I ment to tell the gender of the doctor but I kind of forgot to. Next time I'll try to remember that.

To **fighter dreamer naruto: **Thank you very much for your kind words. I'll try to make tham longer chapters. You see I type these up at school we only have 45 minute classes so it makes it very difficult to type these chapters up plus post them before the bell rings.

To **G.S Rie-Chan:** Many thanks for the help.

Sanji's Sorrow

Ch 5

The two of them walked out of the doctor's office holding hands.

"Really since when are they a couple?" asked Zolo

The others just shrugged thier shoulders.

"We should go back to the ship and leave them alone." said Luffy

"So where should we go first?" asked Sanji

"How about a nice little resturant." she said

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Let's go then."

Little did they know some one was watching them.

The mistery men went to the doctor's office. "Was that _his _son?"

"I believe it was." said the doctor.

The man grabed her. "Which is it? Is he _his _son or not?"

"The names are the same!" she yelped.

He smiled evilly. "Did he look like this?" he asked showing her an old picture.

"Yeah add a couple of years and that would be him."

He droped her. "Thank you fare doctor."

"So what are we doing boss?" asked the other mistery man.

"We'll watch him closly. Then we'll grab him."

They went to the resturant.

Sanji couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

"Something worng, Sanji?" asked Nami

"Huh?"

"You look distracted."

"Its probably nothing."

"What isn't?

"I keep feeling like I'm being watched."

"I don't feel anything."

He sighed. "It must be just me then."

"I'll be back." she said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

She gave him this 'duh' look.

"Oh." he said leaning back in his chair then lighting a ciggerate. THen suddenly he heard a loud scream. He jumped up to see these two guys grab Nami. "NAMI!" he yelled.

"Back off or the girl gets it." said the man putting a gun to Nami's head.

"No please don't I'll do what ever you want." said Sanji

"Where's the necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"You are his son aren't you?"

"Who's son?"

He punched him. "Don't play dumb! What is your name?"

"Sanji..."

He turned to the other man. "Is that the right name?"

"His name was San something. It could have been Sanji."

"Well take them both." said knocking Sanji out.

"SANJI!" yelled Nami.

Still short? I dunno hope not. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Remeber read review, and no flames. Till we met at the next chapter bye-bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

I am back once again. Remember read review no flames.

To all my kind reviewers THANK YOU.

**To Arurisonu Akane: **Yeah I know I'm bad at descriptions, and I keep trying to make them longer but I either run out of time, or ideas.

**To fighting dreamer Naruto: **I try to make the chapters longer but I either run out of time or ideas. Sorry about the cliffhanger and don't worry I won't kill them.

**To alchemistofdeath: **In the show it's a sucker, but it's supposed to be a cigarette. They had had to change it since how they want children to watch the show.

Sanji's Sorrow

Ch 6

A flash back:

A young boy quickly got out of bed and ran down stairs. "Mom dad!" he called turning the corner. He saw them talking to a mysterious man.

"Give us the necklace." Said the man.

"No." said his father.

His mother turned around. "Sanji dear go up stairs please."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just go okay, sweetie."

"Give us the necklace or … I'll hurt your son." Said the man.

Sanji gasped as his mother picked him up to protected him.

"Stay away from our son!" yelled his father.

The man smiled. "Than give me the necklace I'll be here tomorrow to get it or we'll hurt your son." Then he left.

"Mom who was that?" asked Sanji.

"That's not important dear." She held him close to her. "It'll be okay mommy's here for you."

"We have to get out of here." Said his dad.

As quickly as those events happened Sanji found himself on a ship with his parents. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going far away form here." Said his mom.

"But where mommy?"

"Just for from here don't worry about." Said his dad

"Will we be coming back?"

"No son we can never come back here."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't. Sanji a lot of bad things have happened we have to leave to keep you safe." He said lowering down to him.

"But-"

His mother gasped. "They're coming."

He turned to see a ship; he quickly turned back to his son. "Sanji this is for your own good, please don't be mad at us."

"Dad?" he asked as he picked him up and hide him in a barrel.

His mother walked over to him and dropped her favorite necklace in the barrel. "Sanji please give this to some one you love dearly, be safe we'll all ways think about you."

"MOM!" he yelled as the lid closed.

He felt the barrel being dropped into the ocean. It felt like he floated around for days when finally it stopped moving.

"What's this?" asked someone from outside.

"Remains from a wrecked ship out on the sea." Said another.

"Well open."

Light poured into the barrel.

"Whoa! We got a kid in here get help quick!"

End flash back.

Sanji woke up alone. "What happened?" he rubbed his head which still hurt from the attack earlier. He gasped. "Nami! Nami where are you?" he asked absently looking around to find her laying in a corner.

She opened her eyes. "I see you're finally awake. What did you dream about? I heard you crying out the whole time."

He blushed a little bit. "D- don't worry about it Nami."

"If you say so."

"Where did they go?"

"I'm not sure."

"What ever you do don't give them the necklace."

"Okay… got any escape plans?"

"No."

She wiggled a little and some how undid the ropes. "I'm going for help."

"No don't that's too dangerous! What if you get caught or something!"

"Calm down I'll be fine. But you stay safe until I come back." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

A plea to all my reviewers I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK PLEASE HELP! Read review no flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

I am back! With spell check! Remember read review no flames. Anybody who flames will be attacked by my evil gerbil who'll eat your underwear on every Tuesday.

Oh yeah I almost forgot. THANK YOU!

To **one piece3392: **Yes Sanji is my favorite character. Very much so he is.

To **fighting dreamer Naruto: **Thank you for the advice. I didn't think about the separation thing until I actually thought about it. But I'll make it have a point.

To **Arurisonu Akane: **They were out of character? Hmm… I thought I was doing good. Though I wish I saw the original Japanese. Thanks though.

Sanji's Sorrow

Ch 7

Nami ran down the city streets. _I have to find the others I have to. _She turned thecorner quickly and found the port. She ran up to the Going Marry. "Luffy, Zolo, Usoop!" she called as she ran on board. No answer. "Damn it!" She yelled leaving the ship and headed back to the city.

Meanwhile….

Sanji sat there quietly he was worried but he knew she'd pull though for him.

"Just as I thought the girl escaped." Said the mystery man.

"Yup." He said smoothly leaning back like nothing was wrong.

"I figured you would have left with her."

"That probably would have been the smart thing to do, but…"

"But?"

"I knew I had seen you some where before."

"So you finally remember, eh?"

"What did you do to them?"

He smiled evilly. "I killed them."

He glared at him. "You bastard!"

"If you knew how much money that necklace was worth you would have done the same thing."

"I would never…"

"Shut up! Where's the girl I know she has it."

"I don't know."

He punched him. "You have to know!"

"I don't know!"

Back with Nami…..

Nami ran into the only pub that was in the small village and found the crew. "Finally I found you guys." She sighed walking up to them.

"What's up Nami?" asked Zolo

"Sanji's been kid napped."

They gasped. "What!"

"Some guys grabbed us! They still have him. His life is in danger!"

Luffy got up. "Come on let's go."

Next and maybe last chapter coming soon. Remember read review no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Yet again I'm back, with no spell check (so over look any spelling errors) remember read review no flames.

THANK YOU to all my kind reviewers.

To **anna:** Thank you very much, I'm glad you love it. Don't worry I won't kill him.

To **fighting dreamer naruto: **The story ain't done yet, hold on tight you'll see. Oh and thank you.

To **Arurisonu Akane:** Thank you very much, I do appreciate the offer but I use computers at school and they'll probably have a holy fit if I download an anime.

All right now to the story I'm armed with candy there for I'm in a good mode. Oh yeah I don't own One Piece.

Sanji's Sorrow

Ch 8

Sanji sat there glaring at the mysterious man. "Why, why did you kill them?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Cause I could." he laughed.

"I'll kill you!"

"How you're tied up, you couldn't even hurt a fly right now."

He struggled with the ropes.

"Now your little girl friend should have been smart and untied you before she left."

"If you want to hurt me so bad then untie me and I'll fight you."

"Really? Now why do I feel that you'll try to escape."

"I won't escape."

"Fine. You can't be to hard to kill." He cut the ropes.

"Bad move." He kicked him in the stomach.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain falling to the ground.

He walked over to him. "You made me suffer now I'll make you suffer." he said kicking him really hard in the side.

He threw up blood. "Stop." he cried.

"You showed them no mercy, I won't show you any mercy." He was going to bring the finishing blow when some one grabbed him.

"Stop you'll kill him!" yelled Luffy.

"That's the point, Luffy." he said not looking at him, as he prepared to kicked the mysterious man one last time.

"Killing him won't solve any thing!"

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!"

They all jumped.

"Sanji." said Nami.

"He killed them over money, I have to get revenge."

"Killing him won't bring your parents back." said Luffy

He sighed. "You just don't understand, Luffy."

"I do understand, I do know how you feel, Sanji we all do."

He looked up at him.

"We're your friends. Of course we understand how you feel."

"Luffy…" He looked over at the mysterious man.

"Are you still going to kill me?" he asked.

"I want to but I can't…" he turned around. "Let's go guys."

The mystery man jumped up and leaped at him. "Bad move blondie."

Sanji turned around quickly kicking him so hard blood flew out of his mouth. "Bastard." He said leaving.

They went back to the pub.

"I can't believe this happened." Said Sanji sadly lighting a ciggerate.

Nami took his hand. "It's okay, every thing will be fine." She said.

Sanji looked up at her. "I hope your right."

"Forget about it the past is the past." Said Luffy handing him a drink.

"Hey!" called a bartender.

"Yeah?" asked Luffy.

"No smoking." He said pointing at Sanji.

He sighed, got up, and left.

Sanji was outside alone.

"Hey kid." Said a voice.

He looked up to see one of the workers at the pub standing there. "Yeah?"

"Care if I join you?"

"Go ahead."

The guy walked out there with him. "You're that famous cook Sanji aren't you?"

"Yup what's it to you?"

He laughed lighting a ciggerate. "Nothing I was just wondering. I assume your parents must have been famous cooks to then."

"Not that I know of, they died when I was four so I really don't remember them."

"Oh sorry to hear that kid."

"Its okay…."

"I heard tell you used to live here."

"Yeah- wait how did you know that?"

He smiled. "Just call it a hunch. Here take this I no longer have a use for it." He said handing him an old cook book.

"I can't acciept this."

"Go head I no longer have a use for it." He said leaving.

"Thanks." He opened the book to find an old picture in it. The picture was the cook at the pub a woman, and himself. "No way." He gasped then ran back into the pub.

"Hey I already told you once no smoking." Yelled the bartender.

"Shut up!"

The cook walked out in the front. "Hello, again Sanji. I trust you found what you were looking for."

He held the picture close to him. "I did thank you…"

The rest of the crew just staried at him when he walked back over there he showed them the picture.

THE END-

Okay I can't say much for the ending, but its finished, Read review no flames please.


End file.
